Different Viewpoint
by DarkRingMaster
Summary: Ever since Stan regained his true form, Ari found himself staring at the man. He can't place what it is that's different, but the evil king has noticed his slave's quiet behavior, and chooses to confront him in a way only the Great Evil King Stan could! Warning for sexual situations. Stan x Ari.


**Hello! It's been a while since I've written anything with adult themes, so I apologize if my scene is a bit rusty. I wanted to write something with this pairing, 1. Because I love it, and 2. Because I can't find a lot of stories with some..."naughty" scenes in them. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The sky overhead had been clouded over for a good part of the day. Rain had soaked the ground early that morning, leaving the paths muddy and slippery. Ari and his group were in the process of returning to the village of Tenel. Their adventure to restore power to Stan had finished days before, and while no great threat lurked throughout the plains they traversed, ghosts still hovered around the borders. Everyone still needed to be on guard, but this did not deter any normalcy between them.

Stan and Rosalyn had been fighting over nothing of real importance, as usual, while the rest of the company either stuck their fingers in their ears or just plain ignored them with their own conversations. The only real difference from this repeating event was that Ari was able to walk further ahead of the noise now instead of dragging the arguing Stan behind him. The boy was still trying to get used to having his shadow all to himself again, which was a strange feeling in itself in the first place. Wasn't that what he wanted even before their journey had begun? The invading feeling of Stan occupying it was weird in the beginning, but now it was weird that Stan _wasn't _ in his shadow...and getting used to Stan's true form was another thing. The boy had found himself glancing back every now and then at the tall man. Stan's striking blond spikes in comparison to his tanned skin stood out against the black suit he wore. The demon's face was defined with a strong jawline and handsome features. No wonder he was so boastful before when he was just a shadow. Whenever Ari caught himself staring too long, he'd whip his head back around to face forward, his cheeks burning slightly. His head started to throb from his confusion, as well as an oncoming headache from the demon and the heroine's yelling.

The plains began to slope downwards sharply to their left, with the path making a curve just on top of the hill. Their shoes slipped in the mud, but they were able to keep their balance as they rounded the corner. A sudden rustling in nearby brush caught the attention of Big Bull and Epros, both of whom had been trailing in the back of the group. Their sudden stop alerted Linda in front of them, which caused her to stop whatever lyric she had been composing on the spot, which in turn silenced Rosalyn and Stan. Kisling and Ari turned to look behind them at the sudden quiet. Silence followed their turned gazes, but none dared turn their backs on the brush.

"Tis obvious a trap, for we be too cautious for that," Epros muttered under his breath.

"Should one of us flush it out?," Big Bull turned to look for everyone else's approval,but no one spoke.

"Oh please, it's probably just a small ghost, or if not that, a rabbit or something. You all need to become braver if you plan to continue serving me, the Great Evil King Stan!," the demon spoke confidently as he took a proud step near the undergrowth. The rest of the group took defensive stances. Sure enough, their caution was well placed. A ghost much larger than expected sprung from the leaves, causing Stan to jump back in surprise. His shoes slipped in the mud and he fell backwards, knocking Epros and Linda back with him. And thus, the chain reaction began.

As Stan toppled back, Linda and Epros also fell. Big Bull grabbed for Epros' jacket to stop him from falling, Rosalyn and Ari grabbed for Linda's arm to stop her, and everyone slid down the hill. Kisling, left at the top of the hill alone with the ghost, shrugged and lept forward, rolling down with everyone else. After a few dizzy seconds, the rolling journey ended in a big splash. Everyone had stopped in a muddy puddle (a few face-down unfortunately). Their clothes and hair were soaked through with the mud, and all were coughing and complaining about it in some way or another. It was during someone's rant about "this shirt is dry-clean only!" that the next unlucky discovery occurred.

"Hey...I'm like, all itchy!," Linda cried out. Everyone froze as they noticed red blotches appearing on her arms as she scratched. The group turned their eyes to the indented path they made down the hill.

"Oh, would you look at that..." Kisling said aloud as he scratched his shoulder. "Poison ivy. Pretty potent stuff too by the looks of it."

By this point, everyone was scratching at patches of exposed skin where the leaves had rubbed them as they rolled.

* * *

The sun had gone down by the time the group stumbled upon a town to stay in for the night. The innkeeper was naturally cautious on letting the splotchy travelers stay in his rooms, but Stan promised up and down that he would pay for replacing the bedding in the rooms they stayed in. During the walk to the inn, Kisling had gathered various plants along the road, saying that he could make a salve to put on their rashes to rid them of the itching. Six rooms were purchased, and the doctor immediately shut himself into his to begin preparing the salve. Epros retreated to his soon after, saying something about trying to wash the mud that had dried in his hair out. Big Bull nodded in agreement and walked to his respective room. Just as Linda, Rosalyn, and Ari prepared to retreat, Stan suddenly burst out.

"Wait a minute...I didn't get a room?!"

"Oh...well...I guess we're so used to getting a room for just Ari,since you were just a shadow..." Linda began.

"You were pretty much forgotten there for a minute." Rosalyn smirked.

"What?! Say that again, thunder thighs, no one forgets my amazing presence!"

"Yeah well, we all did. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go wash this mud off." With that, the heroine turned on her heel and shut her room's door behind her. Linda turned over her shoulder as she walked to her door.

"Well, you can share with Ari, just like before, yeah?" And with that, the man and the boy were left in the hallway together.

"Y-Yeah! I can just stay in your shadow just like before! It'll be just like old times...well...not that much of old times, really." Stan gave his deep laugh.

"Yeah...old times..." Ari couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"But before anything, we need to wash this mud off! Who knows what's been in it! And our clothes need to be washed too! I wonder if the inn has a place where we can...hey, slave! Don't walk away when I'm talking!"

Ari had opened their room door and stood in the threshold. "Well, come on in then."

Stan sprang inside, slipping his jacket off and hanging it on the back of a chair. Pieces of the dry mud cracked and slid to the floor. The demon king looked around as Ari closed the door behind them.

"Not a bad room...could use a little more space...hey, the lighting dims, that's neat!" Stan rolled the switch on the wall back and forth, brightening and then dimming the light from the ceiling. Ari smiled to himself. The evil king was enjoying such small things now that he had a physical form to enjoy them with. It wasn't like Stan couldn't do some of these things before, but being a shadow tethered to another's shadow caused its limitations, especially when it came to touching and eating. Stan had no problem touching things before, but truly feeling them, he just didn't at that time. Stan would probably really be looking forward to a good meal, but before then, maybe he'd enjoy an actual bath first?

"Stan, you should probably go ahead and wash all of the mud off of you. It'll make it easier to put the medicine on the rashes later."

"Huh? Oh, you go in ahead Ari. I'll be in after." The evil king was now patting the soft pillow on the bed.

"Oh? Alright then, let me know if I'm taking too long."

A short grunt was received as an answer and Ari opened the door to the adjoining bathroom. The floor and walls were a light blue, and everything gave the feeling of being clean and refreshed. A large,deep tub took up much of the small room, but there was a washing area of about an equal size. A small wooden platform was raised above the floor with a step leading down to allow water to run underneath the planks into a drain.

Ari sighed as he struggled out of his clothing, hardened by the sheets of mud. It left dusty trails over his skin. It'd probably be best to wash off as much as he could outside of the tub before getting in. He left his clothing in a basket provided for the room, took a towel, and turned on a spray nozzle in the wash area. The hot water ran over his skin, allowing the caked on dirt to return to its former state of mud and slide off where the water applied enough pressure. The water caused his arms and neck to burn and itch, but Ari resisted the urge to scratch at the rashes. He finally lathered some soap over them. It relieved the irritation a bit, but the salve would most likely be better. As Ari pondered over this thought, he heard the door to the bathroom open, and he instinctively turned away.

Stan stood there in all his glory...well, at least mostly exposed glory, as he had a towel knotted around his waist. He was closing the door behind him when he noticed Ari's shocked expression.

"What is it, boy?"

"W-W-What are you doing in here?!" Ari desperately tried to cover his front up.

"What? Didn't you hear me? I said I would be in after you went in."

"I...I thought you meant after I was done!"

"Huh? Why would I do that? I've always been in here with you when you've bathed."

"I...well...," Ari stammered. Stan wasn't particularly wrong there...in his previous form, he had been with him when he had washed up at other inns before, even if he had been covered up then. But still!

"Stan, t-this is different now, y-you're in a h-human form...," Ari began slowly.

"How is this any different than I've always been? I am still the Great Evil King, no matter what form I have! I am still me, no matter what!"

"But-"

"No 'buts', now move over." Without warning, the taller man sat next to Ari and took the nozzle from him. "Turn around, you missed some spots on your back. We can't leave this on your skin."

Before any more protests could come from Ari's mouth, Stan began spraying the water down from the back of his neck all the way to the base of his spine. It felt relaxing to have the water falling over his skin with the occasional rub from Stan's hand over his back. Ari was beginning to feel better now that the mud had been cleared away.

"It's all in your hair too...must be itchy...hand me the shampoo."

"Stan, I can wash it myself, no need to-"

"Silence, I will wash my slave how I wish. Otherwise, you will not meet my approval."

Ari sighed and passed over the bottle, still keeping his knees together and hunched up to his chest. He shivered as the cold shampoo was poured into his hair, but relaxed again when his master slowly began massaging it in. He had grown used to Stan washing his hair and back before, but the feeling felt ten times better with actual human (or demon, in Stan's case) hands instead. Just as Ari had relaxed enough to feel all embarrassment wash away, he felt Stan's leg rub a bit too low on his back, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine.

"Ah! S-S-Stan, I can get the rest, so why don't you start getting some of the mud on your skin off and I'll get into the bath, okay?" Ari backed towards the tub with a sideways gait.

"Hold on, slave."

Ari froze. Stan fixed his stern gaze on him and gestured him over. "You have a job to do."

"I...I do?"

"Come and wash my back, do you think I could reach it on my own?"

"Oh...well..."

"Come on, hurry up!"

Ari dashed back to kneel behind Stan. He glanced up to the evil king's broad shoulders. He hadn't noticed how strong Stan really was. He supposed getting one's powers back would do that to someone though. Slowly Ari raised his hands to Stan's back and began lathering the soap over the dirt patches, taking the time to move more gently where Stan's skin had the red rashes.

"Hmm...not bad slave, I could get used to this..."

"Get...get used to it?"

"Yes, after all you are my slave forever..."

Ari's cheeks burned at the comment. He finished washing the dirt off of Stan's back in silence, glancing down at the floor. Something must be wrong with him, thinking of such things. Staying with Stan forever...wouldn't be so bad...Ari shook his head. No...he needed to return home, to where his future awaited him. But...what kind of future would that be?

"Slave? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah. I-I'm done here, I'll let you do the rest yourself."

Stan watched in silence as Ari stood and climbed into the tub. Those golden eyes seemed to be burning into the back of Ari's head, causing him to sink about nose-level into the water.

"You've been a bit quiet these last few days when I look at you...something on your mind?" Stan said nonchalantly as he scrubbed at his arms.

"I'm just tired from the journey, a-and we've been doing a lot of fighting still..."

"If I didn't know any better...I'd say this started right after I changed back into my original form...didn't it?"

"Uh...well...i-it-"

"Answer, slave."

Ari took a deep breath,"Y...Yes..."

"And why is that?"

"I...I'm not...used to it...it feels strange in a way...and it's weird that...you aren't..."

"Aren't what?" Stan began spraying the soap off of himself with the water nozzle.

"You aren't...in my shadow anymore..." Ari felt like dunking his head under the water. What an embarrassing thing to say. Stan probably thought he was being immature and selfish about the whole thing. The sudden silence from the other side of the room broke the boy from his thoughts. Ari stood up suddenly, splashing water from the tub. He wanted to just curl up in bed and forget he ever said anything. If Stan brought it up, he'd just deny it or change the subject. But that couldn't last long either, Stan was very persuasive with getting him to speak his mind.

"Slave? Where are you going? Don't leave just because of-"

"I'm done,so-"

"H-Hang on, I'm not done-" Stan stood and walked to the tub to stop Ari, but as he reached him, the evil king's foot caught on the edge of the tub, sending him forward and into Ari with a splash. For a few moments, they blinked the water out of their eyes. They stared at each other, face-to-face, for what seemed like an eternity. Stan was the first to speak.

"You know...I'm not exactly thrilled about letting you go home either..."

"You're...not? But..."

"You have been the most accepting of having me inside your shadow, whatever thoughts you truly had on it. You didn't try to expel me like that stupid heroine...and you often indulged me on my evil plans...and I'm really not wanting to let that go."

"Stan...what are you saying?"

"Ari...stay with me."

Stan's face had been drawing closer and closer by the second, and his golden eyes held Ari in place.

"Do you...mean anything else by saying that?" Ari took the chance to find out how the evil king truly felt. Whatever the results, he wouldn't let this chance go by.

Stan lifted his hand and cupped it around Ari's cheek. The boy's eyes widened at the contact, but widened even more when he realized what Stan was doing. He felt his face being brought gently forward to meet with Stan's. Ari's heart raced, and he felt his eyes sliding closed. Was this why he felt so strange around Stan? Now that the evil king had a physical form...did it make Ari realize his feelings? A few more centimeters...and...

They froze when they heard a soft knock from their room through the bathroom door. Big Bull's voice broke through soon after.

"Hey, you two! The inn has offered to let us wash our clothes! They even have some we can wear while they're being cleaned! You there?"

Epros' voice followed in reply,"Perhaps they went for a stroll, for this morning's events did indeed take a toll."

Their room door squeaked open, and neither dared move a muscle for fear of disturbing the water.

"No one's inside, I guess they did go for a walk. It's almost dark, they'll need to return soon. Let's just leave their clothes and dinner outside their door, they'll see it when they're back."

The two stayed frozen until they heard their door close and footsteps retreat down the hallway. They still dared not to move until they heard the other room's doors close. Then they breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should...get our food and clothes...before someone takes them..." Ari's eyes still stayed locked with Stan's, but he pulled away from the demon's face. Stan seemed visibly disappointed.

"Yes...we should."

Carefully maneuvering himself, the taller man stood up, grasped Ari's hand, and pulled him up as well. Ari hadn't noticed in the heat of the moment that Stan's towel had slipped off, and he did his best not to stare, his face burning. Stan...he was really about to kiss him just moments ago, wasn't he? If it hadn't been for the interruption...but now that that was gone, what was to stop Stan from trying again? Did this mean that Stan...loved him? Or was it something else?

"Ari?"

"Hmm?"

"...Nothing, let's get our things. These damn rashes are bothering me, Kisling better be done with that medicine soon, or I'll lose it."

Ari cautiously peeked out of the room door, making sure no one was in the halls, then he grabbed the pile of clothes followed by the food tray and slammed the door shut. The inn had provided them with large night shirts that almost fell to Ari's feet (and Stan's knees). The dinner that was provided was some steaming broth, a piece of bread, and a few pieces of fruit. The broth warmed Ari to his core, almost making him forget about the itching that seemed to set fire to his skin. But not quite as much as it did when...He almost choked on a grape remembering Stan crouched over him, the boy's face in his hand...

"Slave, finish your food. I won't have you getting weak on me because of hunger, you know."

"Right!" Ari blurted out, shoveling what remained on his tray into his mouth, almost causing another choking session. Stan stared at him, and Ari had the feeling the evil king knew what he was thinking about.

"So..." Stan began casually. "The clothes are washed, the medicine is still being made, and we are fed and washed. What else shall we do for the evening?"

"Bed!" Ari stammered out before any real ideas came to mind.

"Bed? So early? Actually, I was thinking...we need to talk."

"Talk? A-About what? N-Nothing to-"

"Ari, sit. Now."

Ari sat on the bed quickly, his hands folded into his lap. This couldn't be happening...

"Now...I imagine what I did earlier left you surprised...maybe even confused, correct?" Ari nodded and Stan continued.

"Listen...I asked you that question because I genuinely want you by my side. And as for if it meant anything to you...let's see, how do you humans say this..." Stan paced a bit, his hand wrapped around his chin.

"I suppose the best way to say it is that...I love you."

Ari's jaw fell open. "You...love me?"

Stan nodded slowly, a faint blush gracing his features. "I know hearing that from me is...odd, but it's the truth. We were together long enough for me to realize that there was something special beneath that quiet, sarcastic surface of yours. And I want to see more of it, if you'll allow me."

"I..." Ari didn't know what to say. He found himself staring at his hands as he fiddled with his nightshirt. Yes...this was what the feeling he had been having for Stan lately. It was love, and he just didn't recognize it as that. But now, Ari knew. Before he could glance up and reply to Stan, Ari felt the bed shift on either side of him and he looked up. Stan's face was close to his again, with his strong arms pinned down on either side of Ari now.

"Do you think...you'd want to stay with me?"

"Stan...I...y...yes." Ari's heart swelled in happiness at his own response, and all confusion left him.

Stan smiled, causing Ari's heart to race once again. They took a moment to listen for anymore intruding footsteps in the hall before Stan took Ari's face into his hands again. This time Ari leaned forward to meet his face with Stan's palms. The evil king's smile faded as he drew closer to the boy's face, replaced by a relaxed, dazed expression. Ari closed his eyes, feeling Stan's warm breath draw closer and closer. And finally, _finally, _Stan's lips brushed his and they met, slow and gentle, sending sparks of electricity through Ari's body. Ari pressed back into Stan's kiss, causing the tingling sensations to intensify. The boy's thoughts grew hazy and thick. Nothing registered from his surroundings, no sounds, no sights, just Stan's warmth. He felt Stan begin to pull away and slowly opened his eyes again, meeting his king's golden stare.

"That...wasn't enough..."

"Ari...for tonight, yes." Stan smiled.

"No...please Stan...it's okay...I just want everything from you. I want to know this is real...please?"

Stan sighed through his nose, his grin growing wider. "If you're really okay with this...but you know what 'this' means, right?"

Ari's face reddened even more than he thought possible. Of course he knew, he wasn't exactly a kid anymore, he at least knew that much. He hadn't quite thought through how the process of going further with the Shadow King would exactly work though...

"Maybe...," Stan began, a dark and seductive tone leaking into his voice, "I should show you?"

Once again Ari felt his face flush more. He had never heard Stan use such a voice before, but he liked it, and he wanted to hear more of it. Before he could find the voice to respond, the demon began crawling on top of him, forcing the boy to lean back to remain in eye contact. Ari's head hit the pillow, but still he tried to sink down further into the sheets. Stan leaned in closer to him, nestling himself in between the boy's legs. Never had Ari been so embarrassed, and that was saying a lot considering the boy's overshadowed life.

"Where are you going? I thought you were alright with this, slave..."

"I-I am, I- mmph!" Ari was cut off by a rough kiss from Stan. He felt as if his breath had been stolen from him for a moment, dizziness and heat sweeping through him. Stan's tongue forced its way between the boy's lips. Ari gasped, giving Stan just the opening he needed to fully explore his slave's mouth. Ari regained his senses a little when a small moan escaped from him. He covered his mouth with his hands, much to Stan's annoyance.

"Hey...don't go closing your mouth, I wasn't done with it."

"S-Stan...it's embarrassing making those sounds..."

"So?" Stan's mouth now busied itself all around Ari's neck, causing the boy to squirm beneath him. "You're making them because you feel good, right? Go ahead...let me know you're feeling good."

Still uneasy, a reassuring glance from his master allowed Ari to relax again. This time he found the little gasps and moans to be coming out much easier. Ari became aware just of how aroused he was when Stan's hips began to grind against his a little. Suddenly his clothes seemed to be a bit too oppressing. Stan took notice of this. The king leaned back, licking his tongue across his lips and fangs in a way that had Ari distracted from his wandering hands. The teen gasped when he found his nightshirt being tugged over his head.

"Damn these shirts...where did this inn get them anyway? They're huge!"

Ari had to laugh at Stan's frustrations. So even an evil king could get impatient from small things like that. His laughter stalled when the nightshirt was yanked over his head, leaving him shivering in his boxers.

"Point of no return now...better brace yourself boy...I'm not one to be gentle...," Stan licked at his lips again before tugging his own nightshirt off, his hair messy from the fabric's static after it came off. Ari kind of liked the way Stan's hair looked when teased like that.

Once the shirts had been cast aside, both began to take a better look at the other, Ari with a face that practically glowed red, and Stan, who was letting his eagerness show through a bit too easily. Stan's body was tanned and well built, not too overly muscular but just enough. Ari caught himself guiding his eyes over the man's chest and torso, but he found he was too nervous to look any further down than the evil king's waistline. Stan, meanwhile was admiring Ari's pale, smooth skin and his slender torso and limbs. The boy could see his impatience growing.

"Alright, let's just...take care of this, and...," Stan dipped his hand below the waistline of Ari's boxers, only to be stopped by the boy grabbing his wrist.

"W-Wait! You can't just...go and be doing that!"

Stan sighed loudly, a groan of frustration catching in his throat. "You really can't make this easy for me, can you? Three hundred years in a bottle and as a shadow, and you expect me to go slow? Alright, alright...nice and slow it is...but only because it's you."

Ari took a second to ponder what that could have meant, that is, until Stan's mouth trailed over his collarbone, banishing all thoughts from Ari's head. The evil king's lips were smooth and soft, taking great care not to brush over areas that the rashes had spread over. Ari gasped when he felt a warm tongue graze downwards to his chest. He became aware of how loud his heartbeat must have been at that moment. It really was the point of no return. Stan was going to make Ari his, and nothing would stop him.

A low moan erupted from Ari's mouth when Stan's tongue grazed over his nipple. Previous embarrassment over those sounds had long been gone, now coming out with more and more frequency. Stan laughed lightly as he sucked the sensitive skin gently, Ari crying out and squirming beneath him. He brought his other hand up to play with and rub the other nipple. Ari's sounds and pants began to intermingle. The demon's arms had found their way behind Ari's back and had pulled him upwards against his own chest. Stan smirked again at the feeling of hardness pressing up against his stomach from Ari's boxers.

"Excited already, slave?"

"I...I...ahhh...," Ari trailed off, his eyes beginning to haze over.

"Maybe I do need to speed this up after all?"

Ari nodded a bit, and Stan slipped his boxers down greedily, taking in the sight of Ari's erection.

"Not bad in the size department. That Julia girl is missing out."

"Don't...don't bring her up...not now..."

"I gotcha." Stan laughed darkly. "Hmmm...let's play a little..."

"Stan...please hurry, it's starting to get painful."

Slowly, the evil king wrapped his hand around Ari's member, rubbing his thumb along the top. Already a sticky wetness smeared around, coating Stan's thumb in a light layer.

"That will be gone here in a moment." Stan's grin widened more.

He began to pump slowly up and down the hardened length, taking in the stream of sounds from his slave. The sounds, the wetness, the way Ari wriggled beneath him, Stan could feel himself become intoxicated with excitement and lust. The Shadow King may have been sealed away in a bottle for three hundred years previously, but that didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing.

"Ahh...ah...Stan...feels...good...," Ari managed to moan from in between his gasps. He felt something building up inside him, threatening to burst with each passing stroke. It was one thing experimenting with touching one's self, but to have another doing it, it was a whole different story. Stan's pace finally picked up, hitting just the point that Ari needed. With a small cry, he came, stars flashing in his sight and his vision temporarily whiting out. He barely registered in his mind when Stan removed his hand, nor when he spread Ari's limp legs out farther. The only thing that brought him out of his daze again was the warm sensation of Stan squirming into a comfortable position over him. Ari glanced down, nervousness beginning to build in his chest. He hadn't seen Stan remove his own boxers, but he wished he had now. Stan's size was big...really big. Briefly in their adventure, Ari had wondered half-jokingly if Stan's confidence was overcompensating for something...now he realized he wasn't.

"Ready?," Stan asked, spreading the sticky liquid from his hand over his member.

Ari swallowed and nodded, bracing himself. This was going to hurt. Probably a lot. It being his first time didn't help either. Ari cried out when he felt himself being prodded, not by Stan's length, but by his finger. Slowly, slowly, agonizing centimeter after centimeter, Stan slid his finger deep within. Ari exclaimed in pain and whimpered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to tense up, but forced himself to relax. He wanted this. He still wanted this. It would be okay.

And then the second finger was added. Ari could have sworn he almost kicked Stan from his pained reaction.

"Sorry...ow ow...sor...oww!," He gasped out.

"It's okay, just breathe..."

Stan's voice was gentle now, and very calming. Yes...just breathe slow...Ari relaxed more and the pain eased up considerably. Stan began beckoning with his fingers and scissoring them. The sensation was alien to Ari. It felt so strange. He tried to wrap his head around how any of this felt good or why people liked it so much. After a few moments, it did begin feeling good, but just as Ari allowed his eyes to slide closed, Stan removed his fingers.

"Here we go...grip on to something...might help a bit..."

Stan froze for a moment and looked Ari in the eyes, then brushed his bangs back and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry...it will hurt for a bit..."

The surprisingly kind gesture left the boy speechless, so he nodded, clenching his eyes closed and entangling his hands in the bed sheets. Stan positioned himself and pressed against Ari's tight entrance. Ari gasped at the sensation, once again trying to convince himself not to clench up. Stan inhaled and pushed in, holding his breath. He anticipated the pained response from Ari, but the shuddering gasp that followed left his chest heavy. Just for a bit...just for a bit. Stan continued, inch by inch, slowly filling his slave. The evil king allowed a moan or two to escape, but otherwise remained silent in his concentration. He finally pushed in the last bit and stopped, allowing Ari to adjust. By this point, tears had begun streaming down Ari's face. The burning sensation was strong and unyielding. His knuckles had turned white from gripping the sheets. With a sigh that almost resembled a sob, he realized he had been arching his back through the whole thing. Ari allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, instantly relieving some of the pain.

"Are...are you okay? Do I need to stop?," Stan began hesitantly.

Ari shook his head. "If...if we stop now, I-I'll never get used to it...just...please...slow..."

Stan nodded and began to move slowly. Pain resonated through Ari as the boy bowed his head down and continued gripping the sheets. He found timing his breathing to Stan's movements was helping the pain ease more, but he found his breaths to be loud and ragged in his ears. He allowed his eyes to open a bit, only to be faced with a worried look from Stan. Ari gave him the best smile he could.

"It's okay, it's getting better...keep going..."

The evil king leaned forward, brushing his lips over Ari's and sighing into his neck. The warmth from his master caused Ari's mind to cloud over again. For a few moments, the pain was replaced with a wondrous sensation. He encouraged Stan to move faster by bucking his hips. A moan reverberated against the teen's neck, causing the sensation to increase. And in that moment Ari finally understood why people loved this so much. Being so close to the person they love, feeling their warmth and their pleasure made it all worthwhile. Instead of focusing on something painful, Ari chose to concentrate on the things that made him feel good.

The pain disappeared completely after a few minutes, little whimpers of ecstasy streaming from Ari's mouth. Stan took the hint and moved faster and deeper, every thrust tempting him to bite into Ari's shoulder to prevent him from crying out too loudly. Ari's gasps escalated, more and more, dissolving into Stan's name. The evil king pulled Ari closer, and with a muffled cry into the pillow beneath Ari's head, came inside him. The release was the best thing Stan had felt in a long time. It was worth the wait. Ari's back arched as he came shortly after Stan, the boy doing his best to muffle his sounds as well. For a few moments they fell limp together, panting and sweaty, exhausted from their act. Stan spoke first.

"Three...three hundred years was worth the wait..." he drawled as he lazily scratched his stomach.

"Sor...sorry that it didn't last that long..." Ari managed to say between breaths.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get you used to it..." Stan laughed, his hand still resting on his stomach.

"Used to it? How often is this going to happen?" Ari asked as he absentmindedly scratched at his cheek with one finger.

"Hmm...every night sounds good, slave."

"E-Every night?!" Ari shot up in bed, but immediately regretted it. He was going to be sore in the morning.

"We need to take another bath..." Stan whined. "But this time we can do it properly, right?"

"I...I suppose so..."

"Great! It's settled! So why don't we-...uh-oh..."

"...Uh-oh?"

"Don't look now, boy...but we're going to have a hard time explaining this in the morning..."

Ari's face paled as he glanced downward.

* * *

"What is taking those two so long? We've been cured of our rashes already! We need to get a move on!"

Rosalyn paced impatiently outside of the inn with the rest of the group. Indeed the salve had been finished that morning, and the moment it had been applied, their rashes had cleared up immediately. But where was Stan and Ari?

"They probably overslept!," Linda chimed in. Rosalyn groaned.

"That's it, I'm going to go-"

"Oh my..." Epros turned to look at the inn door, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh.

The two missing members of their party had finally turned up, but in a far worse state than they had been in the previous night. Both Stan and Ari were now covered from head to toe in the rash, their faces both bright red. They didn't make eye contact with any of their party members, only murmuring quiet "good mornings" to them. Rosalyn of course spoke first, as everyone else was doing their best not to laugh.

"And how, pray tell, did _that_ happen?"

"Oh, that's pretty easy to answer," Kisling stated matter-of-factually. "The only way it could spread would be from skin-to-skin contact."

A few scandalous (and one enraged) expressions were thrown their way. Ari covered his face with his gloves while Stan stood smiling smugly.

"Yeah, that's right, what of it? Just means you all know he's mine now, so no touching!"

"Can...can we have the salve now?" Ari chirped up.

"Oh, of cou-" Kisling was cut off by Rosalyn raising her hand up.

"You know what...don't give it to them...not yet. Stanley...you know I'm not happy about you manipulating Ari into whatever sick act you had him do last night."

"Actually, it was pretty damn ho-"

"_**HOWEVER**_...I think you both need a punishment. Think before you act next time!"

With that, the heroine turned, her face still red with anger. She felt as if she had failed in her heroic duties by not protecting Ari from Stan's perverted hands. But...the boy didn't seem too unhappy with the situation. In fact, he was laughing with the rest of their group as they patted his back and congratulated him. As much as the situation of the innocent boy becoming the evil king's lover made her sick to her stomach, she couldn't help but smile at her friend's happiness when her back was turned.

"How long do we have to walk around like this?" Stan complained.

"One day."

"...Totally worth it..." Stan muttered under his breath as he and his slave walked hand-in-hand after their group.


End file.
